


[ART] On A Cloud Somewhere IV

by mortmere



Series: On A Cloud Somewhere [4]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere
Summary: They need to rest now. ;) Final part of the series.





	[ART] On A Cloud Somewhere IV

If you want to download/view the full-size, zoomable image or there's an issue with the embedded image (like not being able to unzoom it on a mobile device), [please click here](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mortmere/9394874/21491/21491_original.jpg).

If you want to download/view the full-size, zoomable image or there's an issue with the embedded image (like not being able to unzoom it on a mobile device), [please click here](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mortmere/9394874/21491/21491_original.jpg).

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, my photomanip/paintover/freehand mix. (Those interested in my technique, please read [this post](https://mortmere.dreamwidth.org/14097.html).)
> 
> I was a bit nervous about posting the unplanned "extra" part of this series, but I'm glad it happened - I think this final part would've fallen slightly flat without that more energetic main event. Now it fits - and there can never be enough sex-sated cuddles, so there you go. :)
> 
> The series title comes from something a friend said about a lot of S/H art striking her as ”a lovely thing that happened on a cloud somewhere” as opposed to something happening in their physical reality. I love showing them in their natural habitat, but these moments belong on a cloud. (But really, as noted in part I, that is Starsky's bedspread.)


End file.
